Hang Down Your Head
by King Nate
Summary: Inspired by a song and a legend. A story is told of Gibby's final moments as he is led to prison and then his execution.


Hang Down Your Head

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song Tom Dooley by the Kingston Trio

A/N: This was inspired by the song "Tom Dooley" I may post the lyrics, but if you haven't heard this, I recommend you do, it's not half bad. This has a bit of a western theme, you'll understand when you read the lyrics/hear the song.

* * *

-POOR BOY YOU'RE BOUND TO DIE-

_Throughout history  
There've been many songs written about the eternal triangle  
This next one tells the story of a Mr Grayson, a beautiful woman  
And a condemned man named Tom Dooley...  
When the sun rises tomorrow, Tom Dooley... must hang..._

Gibby Jones, a condemned man walked into the Seattle jail. It was run by the local Sherriff in town. His legs and arms were tired from running, there wasn't much to be said for a man who would run from the law around town. His shirt was ragged and his pants were worn with holes and mussed with dirt. All of the other prisoners watched as Gibby was led into his cold and dark cell. Each of them knew they would outlive him, for he had murdered the fiancé of the Sherriff's son.

Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Hang down your head and cry  
Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Poor boy, you're bound to die

He looked up with tired and sad eyes, he knew he shouldn't have run from the law, but what could he do about it? He hated that woman, hated her with all his heart. He hated the Sherriff's son. Sherriff Benson and his son Freddie were as rich as they were strict on the town. They had everything it seemed, even their women were more beautiful than any other woman in town. As for Gibby, well, jealousy ran deep.

I met her on the mountain  
There I took her life  
Met her on the mountain  
Stabbed her with my knife

Some lonely inmate had been playing a tune on the harmonica, but Gibby hadn't noticed. But it was in that moment, he recognized the song of Tom Dooley playing. "What are you in for?" An inmate asked, striking conversation. Gibby's eyes slowly drifted over to the inmate. The man was also in raggedy clothes, he had a beard hanging down from his chin and pale brown eyes. It looked like he'd been in the cell for years.

"Murder," Gibby replied. The man nodded his tired and old head, he'd heard the talk around town. The Sherriff's soon to be daughter in law, Samantha, had been murdered by a man who had it out for her and the Benson family. "I am the one who killed Sam Puckett." He remembered stabbing her and watching her crimson blood flow out on the grassy field. She hadn't seen him stalking from behind, so she never saw him strike the final blow. The old inmate clicked his tongue and slowly shook his head.

"You've done wrong, you should know never to mess with the Sherriff and his family, you won't outlive any other prisoner in all of Seattle."

"I know."

Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Hang down your head and cry  
Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Poor boy, you're bound to die

When he had killed her, it was then he'd realized what he'd done. He had only brief remorse, as he'd hated her for so long. He immediately ran, he was going to make an escape for foreign land. He'd have to pass through Tenessee, then through another state, then he'd make it to Mexico. "What were you thinking, sir?"

"I was thinking I could make it over the border." The prisoner laughed and Gibby raised his eyebrows. The man had a very shaky laugh, and one that sounded like it had quite a bit of phlegm at that. Gibby understood why he was laughing though. It didn't take long for a nearby witness to declare murder and it was even swifter than that when the Sherriff's son rounded up a posse and those four hoofed steeds came racing after him. "Yeah, laugh it up, it didn't take long for them to find me. I was hiding in some cavern right outside of town."

"That's weak sir." What else could he have done? When he was about to exit the cave, thinking the coast was clear, the big black horse belonging to the Sherriff's son stepped in front of him. His cold, dark, and angry eyes had been glaring menacingly at him. It seemed the fire had only begun to rage on. He knew he was beat, but he made a run for it anyway. It was when he had run only a few measly feet that he heard an explosion and felt the burning bullet flow swiftly into his back.

Reckon where I'll be  
Hadn't a-been for Grayson  
I'd a-been in Tennessee

Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Hang down your head and cry  
Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Poor boy, you're bound to die

Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Hang down your head and cry  
Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Poor boy, you're bound to die

The next day had only begun for Gibby, but the bright yellow orb was already high in the sky. He didn't want to get up, but he had no choice. Two of the Sherriff's men bust his cell door open and grabbed his arms. "Come with us," They barked.

"You couldn't give me five more minutes?" Gibby asked as the two men dragged him out of the cell. His body was listless as he stared at his two heels dragging across the ground. All of the other prisoners watched with eyes only laughing as Gibby exited the door. Gibby slowly closed his now tired eyes and let out a brief sigh. At least the witness had given the story of him killing poor Samantha Puckett.

It was not long before Gibby was standing at a tree with a noose hanging over it. Freddie Benson stared at him with narrow eyes, in his hand he held the coarse rope. Gibby spoke not a word as he stepped beneath the noose. He had no words to say as the Sherriff's son pushed the rope around his neck. Gibby slowly stepped up on a log and felt Freddie pull the rope up. His heels lifted up from the log, letting only his toes rest on the top of the log. Freddie tied the end of the rope around another tree and walked around to face Gibby. Gibby stared down at Freddie with a frown gracing his face.

This time tomorrow  
Reckon where I'll be  
Down in some lonesome valley  
Hangin' from a white oak tree

"Any last words?" Freddie asked.

"Tell Annie she owes me." Freddie then asked what Gibby meant, but he did not respond. Annie was Gibby's sister, a woman whose hate for Sam ran deeper than the oceans. She had a major desire for Freddie, but she couldn't have him. Sam had stood in her way.

"Fine then…" Freddie swiftly kicked the log out from under Gibby. Gibby gagged as the rope hit his neck, this was the end for him. An innocent man hung for protecting the real killer.

Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Hang down your head and cry  
Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Poor boy, you're bound to die

Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Hang down your head and cry  
Hang down your head, Tom Dooley  
Poor boy, you're bound to die

Poor boy, you're bound to die  
Poor boy you're bound to die  
Poor boy, you're bound to die...

-----

The legend of "Tom Dooley" It was in 1868 that a man by the name of Thomas Dula allegedly killed his sweetheart, Laura Foster. He never confessed to the murder and many believe he was innocent. Many believe he was protecting the woman's sister, Ann. It is said that Thomas and Ann had an affair and she murdered Laura out of jealousy, therefore the belief is that Thomas died so that she would go free.

http://www. findagrave. com/ cgi-bin / ?GRid=2473&page=gr

A site with the legend, do read!! You'll find it VERY interesting!: http://muse . jhu . edu/ journals/ appalachian_heritage/v036/36.

* * *

Yes the legend at the end is real, Thomas C. Dula. If I had intended this oneshot to go 100% to the legend, I probably could have used Freddie/Sam/Carly for this. I hope you enjoyed the story, drop a review if you will ^_^.


End file.
